In coin handling and payout apparatus such as slot machines or similar gaming devices there is need for an improvement for transferring coins from a payout hopper to a coin tray which is elevated from the hopper. Because of coin wear, or differences in the diameters of tokens of a single denomination from different sources, there is a significant problem in designing a passageway system between the hopper and coin tray having the necessary accuracy in handling, counting, and dispensing the coins because of variations in the height of the stack of the coins therein. The apparatus must also be relatively jam-proof which would otherwise seriously interfere with the efficiency of the apparatus causing substantial downtime in making the necessary repairs. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.